Darkest Before Dawn
by mikage-aya
Summary: Alternate Universe set in Episode 3 era. A bit confusing but it is about ObiWan turning instead of Anakin. Not much of a plot for now though. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Title: Darkest Before Dawn  
  
Summary: Alternate universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. I just play with them a while.  
  
Author Note: This had not been beta-read. English is not my first language. And also this is not slash. Just parental love between a master and his padawan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
The hallways are quiet, save for a few insects chirping in the shadows. My footsteps echoed behind me as I strode purposefully towards the Throne Room of the Palace of Naboo, my lightsaber at my hip a comforting and yet painful weight. Bodies lay strewn all over the palaces, faces of guards and maids reflecting the terror and fear that befallen them in this dawn of death. The stench of burning flesh and rotting corpses gives an aura of destruction to the once beautiful palace.  
  
How the mighty had fallen.  
  
Finally, I reached my destination and pushed open the heavy doors. As expected, he was standing there, his back to me.  
  
He turned around to face me upon sensing my approach and his lips twisted in what seemed like a parody of smile. The expression of joy on his face is inexplicitly chilling.  
  
And I stood, silently horrified by what I've seen.  
  
His right hand dripped with blood, blood from the body that lay behind him on the Throne, blood from a person that I knew well. His eyes that once rivaled the glory of the clearest jewels, was now empty and devoid of life.  
  
Perfect emptiness.  
  
Perfect despair.  
  
Perfect imperfection.  
  
I once would have cried at the sight of seeing such emptiness. But now I barely twitched an eyebrow.  
  
Because I am filled with the same emptiness now. And I cannot bring myself to console whatever pain he felt because I felt it too, deep in my heart, my soul and the very marrow of my being.  
  
"You killed her." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
He casually wiped the blood off his hand on his dark-coloured tunic. I marvel how one's life can just be erased away like that.  
  
"Yes." He affirmed. "I squeezed her throat until she died, then I mutilated her body."  
  
I should wept for those words. What remained of the innocent boy that I raised? But I am so empty now. All my grief had been spent. Like a broken vessel, I felt completely numb.  
  
"Why? Too stun for words?" he mocked.  
  
I wanted to reply but there was no more strength remaining in me. Even despair failed to rouse me.  
  
No anger, no hatred, no sorrow, no tears.  
  
All I have left is the Force.  
  
Outside, dark clouds gathered. I could only pray that the rest have made their way through to safety. Heaven knows, this day had seen enough deaths.  
  
I ignited the lightsaber, only a second after he did. We started this dance again, this dance of death that I once often practiced with him so long ago. No longer me, but the Force within me flowing through, dictating my moves. I surrender to it, my will too spent anyway.  
  
Blows. Strikes. Attacks. Parry.  
  
Left. Right. Up. Down. Jump and twist and turn in this crucible of life.  
  
I almost fooled myself that it was like one of those older times, where we joyfully dance.  
  
We dance now too, but not in tribute to life but to appease death.  
  
I knew the ending even before I cam. But still, I want to see him again.  
  
When the final blow came, the pain was more excruciating than I thought. I sank to my knees wearily as the blade withdrew from my mid-section. Ironically it reminded me of a similar duel fifteen years ago. He rushed towards me, even as he did then, and cradled me in his arms with a tenderness I did not dare to hope still exists. Tears, was it of regret or pain, filled my eyes as I struggled to breath and lift up my hand weakly to caress his cheek once more. How did we come to this? I still do not understand how we fallen, from the glory of life to this despair of destruction.  
  
"I forgive you, my padawan. Know that I always love you, sweet Obi-Wan."  
  
As I felt myself slipping, I heard him saying. "Obi-Wan is dead."  
  
I laugh, coughing blood in the process. "And in a few moments, so would I." I retorted.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes filled with an unknown emotion. "I." I silenced him, closing my eyes and surrendered myself to the Force.  
  
Because I do not really dare to hope to hear him say that he still love me, but as I passed on, I prayed that he would someday find it in his heart to forgive me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Darkest II

Title: Darkest Before Dawn  
  
Summary: Alternate universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. I just play with them a while.  
  
Author Note: This had not been beta-read. English is not my first language. And also this is not slash. Just parental love between a master and his padawan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Today I killed my master.  
  
Strange that I should call him master still, when the person who own my soul is Palpatine. But I guess it did not really matter. Cause forever he will be the one to haunt me, day and night.  
  
I thought I would gain freedom. I thought his death will end it all. But I realize as he passed on that I will never find peace again. Not in this life, and not in the next.  
  
I wanted to cry so much, but all the tears have dried up since I killed my own padawan with my own hands. My own beloved padawan. My lovely boy of golden sunshine and clear blue skies. Dead by my own hands.  
  
I watched as he took his last breath. Held him as his soul slipped away. And all the time I tried to tell him I'm sorry, sorry for killing him, sorry for thinking that he had turned when all he did was to marry the one he loved. And when he died, part of me slipped away, a part that not even my beloved Qui-Gon can hold on.  
  
Damned the Council. I can still remember the day they told me Anakin had betrayed the order by marrying Padme. And I remember them telling me that my chosen one had fallen to darkness. And I believed them, the fool that I am, because I saw the darkness in my own padawan's soul and did not believe in him.  
  
I lost faith in him when I saw him walked away from the Council. And I damned myself then.  
  
The next time I saw him, we were fighting a duel to death. I cannot remember the reason why we were fighting, except the Council issued a command that he must be killed, that his existence will threatened the stability of the Republic, that he cannot be allowed to live as a tool of darkness. It was only when the blade came into contact with his flesh, then did I realize I was wrong.  
  
And Palpatine came when I was holding his cooling body, offering me a way of revenge against the Jedi, against the ones who did him and me wrong.  
  
I accepted the hand. And I never looked back since. And one step lead to another and salvation became even further than ever.  
  
Oh, and I killed Padme too. When you turned to the darkside, all your thoughts are clouded by darkness. My hatred was more than I could bear, and my bitterness is like wine, intoxicating me. I blamed her, you know, blamed her for taking away my Ani, blamed her for everything.  
  
My hatred protect me from my pain, my love, my loneliness.  
  
My master calls now. I must go. And even as I left, I dare not spare a glance at the empty eyes staring at me. I dare not ask for forgiveness now. I dare not hope. I dare not dream.  
  
Tomorrow brings no comfort to a dead man. And it brings no comfort to me too. For my spirit is dead and I am nothing now, not without them.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
